


武功秘籍

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato





	武功秘籍

夏日的大兴马场林木葱郁，叠青泻翠，荷露莲风，熏人欲醉。鱼塘渌水悠悠，鸽群哨鸣绵远，马儿们悠然吃草，狗儿们嬉戏追逐，一派闲散安逸之景。

而马场的主人于谦，就在葡萄架下的阴凉里，坐着竹椅品新茶看书。书的封皮皱皱巴巴，仿佛被水给泡过，字迹彻底糊成一团，但这不妨碍他看得津津有味，嘴里还时不时发出啧啧的声响。

岳云鹏捧了半个西瓜，挖着大块沙甜的瓜瓤往嘴里送。桌上杯盘狼藉，上眼的是吃光了牛肉的土豆炖土豆。酒足饭饱后大家一哄而散，只剩下大厨和帮厨爷俩儿还没挪窝。

听到于谦三番五次的赞叹，岳云鹏终是耐不住好奇心，捧着瓜搬了小竹凳挪到人跟前儿，“大爷，你看的什么啊，这么有意思的吗？”

于谦没有抬头，拇指在下唇上蹭了点儿口水，就又翻过去一页，“逻辑推论，一种很棒的思维方式。”

岳云鹏咽了嘴里的瓜肉，认认真真地瞧了眼书皮，怀疑地抬起头，“没听说过，是能提升相声水平的‘武功秘籍’？”

于谦抬起头笑得慈祥，缓缓合上了书，“说得好，还真就是‘武功秘籍’。在咱们相声门里，捧哏也好逗哏也好，很大一部分是相通的，都讲究个思维方式么——”

听到于谦这么个开头，岳云鹏赶紧把瓜皮扔在一边儿，两只沾满汁液的手在裤子上胡乱蹭了蹭，规规矩矩放在膝盖上。要是能由这公认的‘国服第一捧哏’给点拨下，说不定能胜过十年泥塘里的摸爬滚打。“大爷大爷，您就给讲讲呗，我好好学习下。”

“嗨，你想听啊？那我今天就豁出去了，教给你！不过一会儿桌子你得收拾了。”于谦对着不迭点头的岳云鹏笑得人畜无害。他大略地翻了翻书，“光理论就这么厚，一时半会儿也讲不完，我举个通俗易懂的例子讲给你听。”

岳云鹏眨了眨小眼睛，憧憬地看着他师大爷。

“就……就说你手腕上这根发圈吧。”于谦沉吟半晌儿终于开了腔，“上面有粉色的蝴蝶结，明显是给小女孩儿扎头发用的，所以我推算你有个女儿。”

岳云鹏点点头，“嗯，您还去吃过百日酒呢。”

“你有女儿这个事实，让我推算你有一个家。”于谦眼神深邃，仿佛陷入头脑的思维风暴。

岳云鹏感激地看过去，“对，我买房的时候，您还给找了关系便宜不少。”

“既然你已经有了家，所以我推算你已经有媳妇儿了。”于谦微微一笑，恍惚间似有仙风道骨之意。

“那是，我结婚您还去了呢。”岳云鹏喜笑颜开。

“既然你娶了媳妇儿，我能推算出你肯定是个异性恋。”于谦云淡风轻地下了结论，一锤定音。

岳云鹏恍然大悟，“哇噻——大爷您好厉害，这都能推算出来。”

“这就是逻辑推论，我的独门秘籍，”于谦推了推鼻梁上不存在的眼镜，“听明白了吗？”

岳云鹏笑得眼睛都没了，麻溜起身收拾桌子，“听明白了。大爷，谢谢了您呐！”

***

隔天小园子演出，岳云鹏乐不可支地跟孙越比划，说学了捧哏秘籍，一会儿上台露两手。旁边经过的郭德纲赶巧听进去几个字，就收了手里扇子停下来，“什么秘籍来着？”

“捧哏的武功秘籍啊，师父。”岳云鹏在师父面前笑得腼腆，浑身上下喜气洋洋。

徒弟那点儿得意全部被师父收进了眼底，依照郭德纲多年对岳云鹏的了解，不像是在逗闷子。但他那个师哥经常跟徒弟们说，捧哏的像个独行侠，谁也不知道他的武功是从哪儿来的，就某天忽然变成了高手，没法教，得靠悟性，这怎么忽然间就有了‘武功秘籍’呢。

于是他干脆地坐上了旁边的条凳，“那你讲给我听听。”

岳云鹏涨红了脸，扭捏了半天，细弱蚊鸣地抗议，“师父，您跟我大爷一场都多少年了，就不用听了吧。”

“你要死还是怎么的，少废话，赶紧的。”岳云鹏这幅衰样儿彻底勾起郭德纲的好奇心。

“就……逻辑推论，您听说过吗？”小胖徒弟低头掐着自己的手指头。

“没。”郭德纲翘起二郎腿，摇着扇子好不风流。

“那我拿您举个栗子吧。”岳云鹏的小眼睛偷偷瞟了一眼郭德纲裸露在外的光滑手腕。

郭德纲微微抬了抬起下巴示意他继续。

“**您手腕上没戴发圈儿。**”他清了清嗓子。

“嗯，没有。”郭德纲瞧着自己的徒弟那作死的模样，纳闷这哪儿跟哪儿啊，都不挨着。

“**所以呀，您是个同性恋。**”岳云鹏语气笃定，胸有成竹。

郭德纲瞬间臊红了脸，跳起来用扇子狠狠打了自己这个不争气的笨徒弟，嗓子破了音地高声骂道，“这个混蛋于老谦儿，都教了你什么破玩意儿！”

刚推门进来的于谦狠狠打了个喷嚏，一抬脸看见就面色红到滴血、仿佛下一秒就要扑上来咬人的师弟。

他不明所以然地唤了声儿，“德纲？”


End file.
